


Dancing

by Starlightowl99



Series: Neo One Shots [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, General Taekwoon, I have no idea what to tag anymore, M/M, Military, Slice of Life, alternative universe, dancer Hakyeon, neo - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Hakyeon is a dancer who's eyes fall on a very handsome general that comes to visit his stages pretty often.This is just a small drabble so there is not much more to summarize.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: Neo One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241771
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> You read this because i felt again for one of Jonogs drawings on twitter.  
> Please support her too, she is an amazing artist. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/jonotachibana
> 
> My lovely inspiration fairy.

The dancer smiles when he sees him. A the lovely General he had an eye on for quite a while. Such a nice catch for the eye. He comes by a lot as Hakyeon had noticed. Mostly every event he and his group are dancing. Which makes him wonder, if it is because of him, if the general enjoys dancing or if it is about being seen in public events?   
  


The town is on the smaller size of towns but nevertheless it is a town and the whole town is proud of having one of their origin people, one who was born there, in such a high military rank. 

Hakyeon would’ve loved to know more about him, to learn more about him, to talk to him in general. 

Jung Taekwoon. Such a beautiful name.

The General was known for being quiet, cold looking, intense stare that pierces your soul down and such a handsome face. Intimidating, that’s the first impression most people have but Hakyeon saw him laughing about something one time. He saw a golden smile more than once blooming in that cold, blank face and it made his heart beating a bit faster.   
  
They never talked but Hakyeon is sure that the general is deep down a very very nice and kind person.

He would love to get proven right. 

  
  


Cold but soft falls the snow down from the baby blue sky that hides behind the greyish clouds. Looking like small fluffy clouds of ice cold candy cotton. At least that's what they tricked the eye into.However the cold weather hadn't stopped him and his dance crew to perform at the festival. Sure it was cold but the snow, falling like feathers only added more drama and emotions to the dance. 

After all the new choreography was based on ancient music, ancient clothing and ancient dance styles. Mixed with the right amount on modernity.

  
  
  


Once they were done the general still stood there and his eyes so sharp and clear on him that it made him gasp a little. Could his heart at least slow down a bit? Hakyeon used all his courage --not that he was a scaredy cat, no actually he was pretty much forward and direct but this was just different-- and stepped towards the general.    
  
How much he hoped he looks as graceful as dancing while walking.

The crew had left the stage minutes ago, the people went on, watching other stages and other booths to buy things. For once Hakyeon was glad people went on with new business quickly.

“Good evening Sir.” he greeted politely and smiled one of his smiles he knew it makes other people feel warm and loved. Getting on the good side of people, not giving them a change to be mad at him.   
  
Oh the general looked even more handsome when closer. Hakyeon hoped that his poker face would last. He really was afraid making a fool out of himself. Just what has this general done to him? Normally he doesn’t care that much about other people's opinions on him.    
  
Not anymore.

“Did you enjoy the performance?” Hakyeon moved as near as he could without causing attention to the normal town folk. He wants this moment to be only the two of them.    
  
Jung Taekwoon was a tall man, maybe even a little, a tiny little bit more than Hakyeon. The dancer was still on stage and yet Taekwoon’s physique made him reach way over Hakyeons waist. His head reached his chest actually.   
  
Ok also the stage was not very high. Probably only 30 cm from the ground if anyway.

  
  


With a gesture of grace he moves away the splitted black curtains that surround the stage on the side with both hands. So they won’t hand between their faces. Those light fabric curtains made the frame smaller and helped people to focus better on the center. A nice little trick they almost use for every performance.

Hakyeon had lots of scenarios in mind about the talk. Had lots of sentences in his head to tell. 

What he clearly hadn’t in mind was a hand around his waist pushing him closer --that move was surprisingly soft but there was a certain force in it for him to step forward and closer to the general-- and the light that was in his eyes before died. 

Sad, Hakyeon thought, there he had hoped this man was different then the others. Yet he had it not in him to tell the man to stop touching him. To stop intimidating him in this uncomfortable way. That he was not the whore bad tongues told behind his back.    
  
Just because he loved to dance.   
  
Jealous people are awful but pitiful souls. 

  
  


But again he got surprised when the general finally spoke in a beautiful alluring soft voice, not whispering but holding the volume low. “May to care and tell me why a dancer like you wears knives attached to his arms.”

And then he poked with the tip of his sword, secured in a pearl white sheath with golden ornaments, against Hakyeons black lose fabric that covers the dancers arms. The fabric tightens a bit, showing of the form of something small and blade like underneath. 

  
  
  


This really was not at all what the dancer had in mind while approaching the general. How had that man even found out from that distance? How does he know? Fact is Hakyeon needs to clear that circumstances quickly before he may even get accused about something really bad.

“I am not an assassin, not a murderer Sir.” Hakyeon spoke, head bowed down a bit. Holding the intense eye contact even if those fierce eyes send shiver after shiver down his spine. His voice warm but hard. No sympathy left while speaking his facts. “I simply had too much situations in my life that forced me to always prepare myself. To defend my life if necessary. I don’t live in this beautiful and peaceful town for long as you do Sir. I saw other places, lived in other places.”   
  
The light and kindness that was in his eyes before was replaced with something dark and sad when his brain flushed his mind with pictures he wished to forget. “Please forgive me for sticking to some old habits. But i swear by my parents and my pride as a dancer that i am not a criminal!”

Hakyeon’s heart still hammered in his chest with at least a double speed than normal but this time it was out of frustration and anger. 

And yes he was sad, that he had lost his heart again for a man who only seem to disappoint him. 

  
  


Slowly the general put the sword down but not his hand. “I dislike trouble in my town.” Suddenly the general dropped his cold act and Hakyeon was surprised by how much warmth the smile for him inherit. 

It seems the general had a very nice side after all. Maybe Hakyeon can really hope for the best this time. He likes that man, would love to dive in deeper. 

“Do you want an escort to bring you home?”

That truly caught Hakyeon off guard but his stupid brain and his sharp tongue let the next words slip without his minds consent. 

“Only if the escorts is you.”

He blushed hard realising his words and put his hands over his mouth to stop new foolish words leaving. He wanted to flee but the hand kept him in place and… drew him closer?

The general smiled first, then snickered until he laughed and oh god was Hakyeon ashamed, burying his head in the palms of his hands. 

A few people watched over but quickly stopped paying attention. Still Hakyeon wished the ground would open so he could get devoured by it. 

“I guess i have to make sure the towns main dancer is safe then.” Hakyeon blinked at him like a young naive boy who couldn't progress what's going on until the general lifts him from the stage. The grin that still is left on the general’s once blank face is all but not angelic. More like wicked, very wicked. But still nice. Not with bad intentions in it. 

And Hakyeon knew how someone with bad intentions looks like. 

  
  


“It's Jung Taekwoon by the way.”

And for the first time Hakyeon saw a real genuine and loving smile from the general. A smile that left him starstruck. 

“But i guess you know that. Anyway it is a pleasure to meet you, Hakyeon.”

  
  


Hakyeons heart starts dancing a new choreography. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i am sorry this won't be longer, there is no other chapter. 
> 
> This just happened.
> 
> A happy little writing accident you could say ;)  
> Thank you for reading it.  
> I love you even more when you tell me how much you loved it with a comment and a heart.


End file.
